


God Father

by Lily_Xie



Category: GGAD
Genre: GGAD - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 18:07:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18211763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Xie/pseuds/Lily_Xie





	God Father

ggad God Father（R18甜饼）  
神父盖x人鱼邓  
形象带入如下：

一切属于罗琳OOC属于我  
🔴人鱼双性设定，成人童话超速高铁  
🔴私设如山，人鱼怀上人类娃就可以变腿  
🔴极其黄色废料

 

这个海边的小镇子是由于教堂而闻名的。  
白色的圆顶教堂，窗子上镶着不规则的彩色拼接玻璃，日落时阳光经由海面反射到纯白的墙壁上，总会给它镀上一层沙金色的薄膜。就像耶稣门徒头顶上的圣光。  
当然，一所比别处漂亮了一些的教堂是不会吸引这么多圣徒的，它靠的是这里的神父。  
几十年如一日的年轻神父Gellert·Grindelwald。  
人们说，他有最耀眼的金发，那是阳光的颜色，其上的光辉足以照亮心里每一处污秽的角落；他有着一双宛如神迹的眼睛，那对儿被上帝吻过的瞳孔可以辨别出人世间的一切善恶是非；他唇瓣和脸颊上的血色像是红苹果一样、从那唇齿中流出的教经可以洗涤一切灵魂，如有幸亲吻他的双颊，就会获得毕生的赐福；他那件纯白镶着金边的圣袍下包裹着足以令每一个少年人脸红的身躯。  
几十年来，他的容貌从未改变，而这一定是上帝的力量。每当他站在圣坛上对信徒挥手，人们都会觉得自己得到了天使的庇佑。  
这个礼拜日的傍晚，潮水般地人们从教堂里退去，或是回到各自安眠的地方，或是开始夜幕下的狂欢。  
教堂最深处有一片连着海的巨大湖泊，正对着神父的窗口。直到最后一块儿夕阳的光斑从湖面上隐去，高处的窗口有一个修长的身影隐去了。  
年轻的神父正急着赶往湖边，他发誓，他已经连续三天看见一个红发的背影倚在湖边的岩石上，从他每天傍晚祷告结束回到房间时就在那里，静静地晒着太阳。直到最后一缕光也湮灭，它会回过头看看这个窗口，再逗留一会儿之后钻入水底。  
今天已经是第四天了，Grindelwald急着去见那个生物，趁它离开之前。他几乎可以肯定那是一条人鱼，因为他本人是一名巫师，还是不甚正义的那种。他之所以守在这个偏僻的小教堂也是因为这里的人鱼传说。  
日复一日，年复一年，直到他自己也几乎成了传说的时候，它终于出现了。  
连续几天，披散着那海藻似的头发，但颜色却与之大相径庭。那是最艳丽的火红色，金色阳光下发丝上的水珠闪烁着细碎的光点。这让它看起来像是大洋深处的玫瑰。  
Grindelwald小心翼翼的接近湖畔，它果然在那儿。  
“哦，这是一个他。”  
年轻的神父得出了有关这条人鱼的第一个结论。  
水中的人鱼在察觉到有人接近后转过了身，线条流畅的肩背缓慢的起伏，红润柔软饱满的嘴唇和细白的皮肤让他看起来完美的像个精灵。  
“麻瓜的圣经果然都是扯淡，上帝一定是花了整整一天的时间来创造他。让他的头发比太阳更火热，皮肤比月光更皎洁，看那双湛蓝色的眼睛，它们比最美的星辰还要璀璨。”*  
小巫师几乎着迷了，他从未见过任何一个像这样的麻瓜动物或者魔法生物，几乎让人无法把他当成丰富的魔药材料。  
正当他有些怔愣的和人鱼对视的时候，他说话了，吟唱一般的音节从他的唇瓣之间流泻出来  
“Father Grindelwald.”  
人鱼的发音缓慢而圆滑，他转过身把胳膊放在了岸边凸起的岩石上，微微扬起头盯着Grindelwald，像是在等着他的回答。  
听到这个称呼的神父非常惊讶，显然，这条人鱼很了解自己，他不仅知道自己的名字，甚至清楚自己的神职。但当这个宗教的头衔从这种代表欲与美的生物嘴里吐出时，Grindelwald一时间不知道应该怎样形容自己的心情。  
“你能说英语？你叫什么名字？”  
得到了回答的人鱼又试探性的靠近了一点，几乎整个身子都贴在了裸露的岩石上，并且把头枕在了自己的胳膊上。太阳已经把岩石晒的很温暖，但Grindelwald不禁有些担心他细嫩的肌肤会不会被粗糙的岩石表面擦伤。他在胡思乱想中听到了一个长长的名字：  
“Albus·Percival·Wulfri·Brian·Dumbledore，我的名字。”  
人鱼眨了眨眼睛，露出了一个有些狡黠的笑容，他接着说：  
“我知道你是谁，Father Gellert·Grindelwald.”  
Grindelwald几乎可以确认这条人鱼没有什么恶意，他看起来还是个男孩儿，也许只是好奇……  
所以他在岩石旁的草地上坐下，轻轻的用手抚摸那从湿润的红发，发丝的质感和人类不同，它们细软而滑腻，手指几乎捉不住它们。  
人鱼没有拒绝Grindelwald亲密的举动，人类略高的体温让他感觉像是晒太阳，所以他甚至偏了偏头，让自己潮湿而带着凉意的侧脸贴上了神父修长的手，汲取着掌心的温度。  
Grindelwald放任了人鱼的动作，事实上，他的拇指几乎要碰上Dumbledore的嘴唇，他感觉欲望的冲动逐渐探出头来。多年来，他对基督教的禁欲主义弃如敝履。在他看来，神父不过是他其中一层成功的伪装，但接受信徒的崇拜无疑使他乐在其中。漂亮的男孩儿女孩儿把同神父做爱当成一种赐福洗礼，让他们保守秘密也更加容易，这让事情变得简单。  
人鱼的眼神坦诚而直白，这让Grindelwald觉得自己在他面前仿佛是赤裸的。他很难控制住自己不去想象把那具有些苍白的身体按在身下，让那双蓝眼睛中的理智被欲望所取代，饱满鱼尾在自己腿间无力地抽动。  
“Albus·Dumbledore”  
他尝试着发出这个名字圆滑的音节，  
“你怎么会认识我呢？据我所知，你只是近几天才出现在湖边晒太阳。”  
Dumbledore笑了一下，他的嘴唇和皮肤一样光洁饱满，几乎没有什么唇纹。  
“你只是这几天才见到我，事实上，我成年的前几年就一直在观察你了，我知道你的身份，我是指，所有的身份。”  
他顿了一下，抬起手比划了一个大概的长度  
“你是那些拿着一根小棍的人之一，那些人总要比其他人强大一点。所以我选择了你来寻求帮助。”  
说到这儿，一抹红晕诡异的爬上了Dumbledore的颧骨，这种和他头发一样的颜色在他苍白的皮肤上异常醒目，他嘟囔着补充了一句：  
“而且很显然，你很英俊。”  
Grindelwald迅速地捕捉到了第一个信息：  
“他成年了。”  
他这样想到。  
随后他才提取到了其他有用的信息，他不明白他有什么能帮到Dumbledore的，这种神奇的水生动物看起来跟他们的生活并没有什么联系。他甚至不能很好的理解巫师的概念。而对方有求于他的想法让他减少了一点把他当成魔药材料的愧疚。  
他低了低头，几乎碰上了Dumbledore的鼻尖，湿润的水汽扑面而来。Grindelwald伸手钳制住了Dumbledore的胳膊，以免他到手的药材跑了。他为自己不得不杀死他感到遗憾。  
“我可能帮不上你什么，鉴于我也需要你的帮助……”  
他突然的动作显然吓到了人鱼，Dumbledore尝试着挣扎了一下，但他的上肢力量明显不足。他听到Grindelwald继续说  
“而我有可能需要杀死你。”  
他的金发随着低头的动作甚至垂到了Dumbledore的脸上。Grindelwald直视着人鱼湛蓝的眼睛和周围一圈密匝匝的睫毛。而一想到这双眼睛会因为他会永远的失去光彩，就感觉到一股强烈的痛苦从心底传来，让他几乎流出眼泪。  
他松开了手。  
“但我想，我做不到。”  
他有些颓唐的垂下了头，金发散落在他的脸侧，挡住了他的表情。或许等上这么多年就是浪费时间，他之前完全无法想象这种生物的魅力。不，或许只是Albus·Dumbledore的。因为他在短暂的几天里爱上了素未谋面的第一条人鱼。这只能是这位红发天使独有的能力。而这种想法进一步的让他感到绝望。  
Dumbledore迅速的后退到了一个安全的距离，有些不可置信的瞪大了眼睛，他轻轻的问  
“为什么？你需要人鱼的血？内脏？我们的内脏又没什么用……”  
Grindelwald转过了头，奇异的瞳孔里有些闪烁。哪怕他知道这条人鱼以后也许再也不会出现在这个对他有威胁的地方了，可他还是努力的试图挽回一点自己在对方心里的形象。他急切的解释着：  
“不，当然不！人鱼的血没有独角兽的血那么有用，我只是需要人鱼的鳞片和鳍！但失去这些你会死的不是么？”  
Dumbledore愣了一下，然后他摆动着尾巴回到岸边，伸出纤细的手指抓住了Grindelwald白色的圣袍，他眨了眨眼睛微笑着说：  
“My father，请等我一下。”  
还没等Grindelwald发出任何疑问，Dumbledore就调头钻进了湖底，而他只来得及看见像月光一样跃出水面的银白色大尾巴。  
没过多久，他离开的时间比Grindelwald想象的短多了，红色的小脑袋就钻出了水面。  
Dumbledore从水里捧出了一个不小的盒子放在了Grindelwald脚边。人鱼做了一个手势，示意他打开盒子。  
小神父有些疑惑，但他还是照做了。盒子没有锁，很轻易的就可以掀开盖子，但里面的东西明显出乎他的意料，满满的鳞片泛着银白色的光，和他身上的鳞片如出一辙，那上面还摆着将尽十片鳍，半透明的骨膜泛着银蓝色的光，和Dumbledore耳后冒出来的几乎一样，除了盒子里的这些不会动了。  
Grindelwald一时间失去了语言能力，他微微张着嘴，看看盒子里的东西又看看眼前的人鱼，而这种明显取悦了Dumbledore。人鱼扬了扬眉毛，大大的眼睛里写满了愉悦和戏谑。他压抑住嘲笑他的冲动解释说：  
“你该不会以为，这些鳞片和鳍是永远不会脱落的吧？”  
Grindelwald眨了眨眼睛，把盒子重新盖好后放到了一边，有些不自然的接受了这份对于他来说十分珍贵的礼物。他抿了抿嘴唇，想起了人鱼之前说过要向自己寻求帮助，于是他生硬的转移话题说：  
“那么我亲爱的Albus，我能帮上你什么呢？”  
这个问题却再一次的让Dumbledore红了脸，他水下的大尾巴不自然的扭动着。在沉默了一会儿后他低下头，试图让散落的红发遮住颧骨上的红晕。下定了什么决心似的小声回答：  
“我的妹妹病得很重，并且随着她长大，病情逐渐变得很难控制，我想到岸上去，为她寻找一些治疗方法。”  
Grindelwald看不出来这种事情有什么值得脸红的，他以为自己找到了他像一个巫师寻求帮助的原因，于是他试探性的问：  
“你需要我用魔法给你变出双腿么？”  
而Dumbledore猛的抬起头，急促地说：  
“什么？不，不是，当然不是！Gellert？或许我可以这样叫你，你的魔法对于我来说不起作用，我们有可以把尾巴变成双腿的方法。”  
这个解释只是让Grindelwald更加疑惑了。  
“那你需要我帮助你什么呢？这个方法要怎么实施？”  
Dumbledore微微向岸边靠了靠，他回答的音量极低，这让Grindelwald不得不凑得更近去听  
“我需要怀上你的孩子，Gellert，为了保证生育率，人鱼都是雌雄同体的。如果一条人鱼身体里有着人类的血脉，那么他就掌握了把鱼尾变成双腿的方法。”  
也许是怕他没有听清，他提高了音量强调  
“所以我需要怀上你的孩子，Gellert。”  
Grindelwald看起来完全的震惊了，任谁心里最深处的秘密被发掘出来都很难在短时间做出有效的反应。但很快，他就摆脱了这种状态。  
他俯下身，重新握住了Dumbledore单薄的肩膀，但这次没有感觉到反抗。温热的嘴唇贴上了人鱼冰冷的唇角，那里还有些潮湿。Grindelwald贴着那藏在红发里的耳廓低声说：  
“我的荣幸，Albus.”  
随后，他效率极高的吻住了人鱼柔软的嘴唇，那里就想看起来一样柔软而富有弹性，就好像是礼拜日特供的樱桃布丁一样，当你刚刚触碰到那对嘴唇时，表面光滑而湿润，就像是布丁嫩滑的表皮，可当Dumbledore顺从的张开了嘴，他就能轻易的把舌头伸进去，极具探索精神的游弋过人鱼口腔里的每一个角落，舌尖描摹过口腔深处尖利的牙齿和粗糙有棱的上颚。Dumbledore害怕他会划破舌尖，因此急切的用舌头缠住了Grindelwald的，带着他远离富有攻击性的尖牙。这时候，透明的唾液就从嘴角溢了出来，仿佛是戳破了布丁后流出的樱桃果酱，甜美而令人迷醉。  
Grindelwald把胳膊穿过人鱼的腋下，借着水的浮力轻易的把他从湖里拎了出来放在岸边的草地上。硬刺的草叶明显让人鱼时刻浸泡在水中的皮肤感到不适，他搂着Grindelwald的脖子挺起上半身，拼命的让自己远离那些草叶。于是神父脱下了自己纯白的的描金圣袍垫在了人鱼身下，细碎的吻落在了Dumbledore的眉骨，鼻尖，和下颔线条上。  
Grindelwald温热的唇瓣对于Dumbledore来说有些过于干燥了，他抱住神父的肩膀伸出舌尖濡湿他的唇瓣。而Grindelwald明显难以抵抗这种直白的挑逗，他用手指梳过人鱼的红发，划过翅膀一样凸起的肩胛骨，低下头把他耳后半透明的鳍含在了嘴里。  
过于突然的刺激让Dumbledore一瞬间睁大了眼睛，快而轻的吸了一口气，银色的鱼尾挺动着拍击地面发出啪嗒的声音。高热的口腔是水下的鱼鳍从未感受过的环境，骨膜抖了抖，这个动作却使它面积更大的接触到了Grindelwald光滑的口腔内壁。酥麻的快感使他的腰腹丧失了力量，尾鳍软软的磨蹭着身下的圣袍。  
Grindelwald满意的看着缺乏性经验的小人鱼逐渐沉沦，他握住Dumbledore的腰低下头舔舐他的乳头。人鱼的上半身肌肉并不怎么发达，单薄的胸膛上很容易留下印记。Grindelwald富有技巧的吮吸与舔弄很快就让小人鱼仰起脖子呻吟，娇嫩的乳头变得肿大。  
Dumbledore撕扯着神父身上的袍子，尖利的指甲轻易的划破了轻薄的丝绸，而Grindelwald炽热的肉体又让他陷入了一种迷醉的状态。他收回攻击性的指甲，胡乱的抚摸Grindelwald紧实的脊背，脊椎处的肌肉随着肩胛的动作会挤出一道极其性感的凹陷。而随着他的抚摸，Grindelwald急促而炽热的喘息喷在他的脖颈处，让那儿的皮肤变的发红。  
第一次与人鱼做爱的神父充分发挥了他丰富的经验，敏锐的感觉到Dumbledore胯下的鱼尾发生了变化。银白色的鱼鳞被顶开了一小块儿，从乳白的肉膜里竖起了一根艳红的生殖器，这个色情的画面几乎让他的双眼充血。他用手握住了这根东西，它比他的手要凉，湿润而黏滑，在几下简单的撸动后就意料之中的听到了Dumbledore绵长的呻吟，柔软的尾鳍撒娇似的卷住他的脚踝。  
Grindelwald的指尖顺着竖起的柱身向下滑，生殖器的根部隐没在了肉膜之中，但指尖从根部往下走一点，就按进了一处温度略高的狭窄腔口。刚刚进入两个指节，他就听到Dumbledore崩溃似的哭叫，他的指甲狠狠的在Grindelwald背上划过，鱼尾仿佛搁浅一样抽动。  
他知道自己找对了地方。  
Dumbledore感觉到有东西毫不犹豫的进入了自己的生殖腔，敏感的嫩红色软肉被坚定的分开，却并不粗暴。那两根手指四处寻梭，轻易就可以带起一波一波快感的浪潮扑上自己的大脑，几乎让他丧失了思考的能力。  
Grindelwald感觉自己硬的发疼，但那个地方显然不能轻松的直接容纳自己。他耐着性子缓慢的扩张，甚至不敢看手指破开入口处肉瓣的画面，他害怕自己过早的射出来。Grindelwald用手指操弄着Dumbledore的生殖腔，直到那温热的腔道不满的翕张，吐出一股一股的汁水，而小人鱼也满脸泪痕的像他索吻，他才抽出了手指。  
年轻的神父怜爱的用唇舌吻去Dumbledore脸上的泪水，他按住人鱼的腰，用力的把自己送进了开合的生殖腔。  
Dumbledore的头缓慢的后仰，他大张着嘴却发不出声音来，过载的快感甚至让他的阴茎抖了抖。生殖腔被不同于自己体温的炽热阴茎破开并填满带来了深切的羞耻与灭顶的快感。他胡乱的摇着头，却又不断的渴望着快感的冲刷。Grindelwald也沉迷于湿软的内腔甬道，有力的嫩肉交缠着包裹上来，随着Dumbledore的呼吸而缩放，这场性爱里的一切都美好的不真实。  
他忘却了一切技巧，只是莽撞的抽插，却小心翼翼的把Dumbledore的身体抱在怀里，任由鱼尾在他的大腿上抽出红印。  
随着这次性爱的深入，Grindelwald进的更深，在他顶开一处深藏的肉瓣时，Dumbledore尖叫着攀上了高潮，他感觉到那一圈软肉死死的咬着他，当他射在了Dumbledore的腔道深处。  
他们一动不动的抱在一起，享受着高潮绵长的余韵。过了好一会儿，连在一起的性器才分开，Dumbledore的鳞膜重新的合了起来，他的下半身几乎看不出这场疯狂的性爱留下的痕迹。  
Dumbledore在Grindelwald的怀里找了一个舒服的姿势闭上了眼睛，而Grindelwald一下一下抚摸着他排列紧密的鳞片，他低声的询问  
“我亲爱的Albus，如果你拥有双腿之后，你会马上离开么？”  
人鱼没有睁开眼睛，他搂住了Grindelwald的腰回答道：  
“不，Gel，刚开始我还不会走路呢……”  
Grindelwald笑了起来，他温柔的吻上小人鱼的眼睑，给了他一个神父的赐福。  
“那么我还有足够的时间，让你爱上我。”

 

 

 

 

 

1:上帝七天创世论，六天创造万物，第七天休息。


End file.
